borderlandsblfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions
Chapter 1: Missions in the Arid Badlands Area Plot Mission 01 Fresh off the bus – Guardian Angel Plot Mission 02 The Doctor is in – Dr. Zed Plot Mission 03 Skags at the gate – Dr. Zed Plot Mission 04 Claptrap Rescue – Claptrap Plot Mission 05 Fix’er Upper – Dr. Zed Plot Mission 06 Blinding Nine-Toes – Dr. Zed Plot Mission 07 Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha – Dr. Zed Plot Mission 08 Nine Toes: T.K.’s Food – T.K. Baha Plot Mission 09 Got Grenades? – T.K. Baha Plot Mission 10 Nine-Toes: Take Him Down – T.K. Baha Plot Mission 11 Nine-Toes: Time To Collect – T.K. Baha Plot Mission 12 Job Hunting – Dr. Zed Side Mission 01 Hidden Journal: The Arid Badlands – Fyrestone Bounty Board Side Mission 02 T.K. Has More Work – T.K. Baha Side Mission 03 T.K.’s Life and Limb – T.K. Baha Side Mission 04 By The Seeds Of Your Pants – T.K. Baha Side Mission 05 Why are they here? – Fyrestone Bounty Board Plot Mission 13 Catch-A-Ride – Scooter Plot Mission 14 Bone Head’s Theft – Scooter Side Mission 06 Claptrap Rescue: Safe House – Claptrap Side Mission 07 Claptrap Rescue: The Lost Cave – Claptrap Side Mission 08 Get A Little Blood on the Tires – Fyrestone Bounty Board Plot Mission 15 The Piss Wash Hurdle – Scooter Side Mission 09 Shock Crystal Harvest – Fyrestone Bounty Board Plot Mission 16 Return to Zed – Scooter Plot Mission 17 Sledge: Meet Shep – Dr. Zed Side Mission 10 Braking Wind – Shep Sanders Side Mission 11 Get The Flock Outta Here – Shep Sanders Plot Mission 18 Sledge: The Mine Key – Shep Sanders Side Mission 12 Scavenger: Sniper Rifle – Fyrestone Bounty Board Side Mission 13 The Legend Of Moe and Marley – Fyrestone Bounty Board Side Mission 14 Circle of Death: Meet and Greet – Fyrestone Bounty Board Side Mission 15 Circle of Death: Round 1 – Rade Zayben Side Mission 16 Circle of Death: Round 2 – Rade Zayben Side Mission 17 Circle of Death: Final Round – Rade Zayben Plot Mission 19 Sledge: To The Safe House – Shep Sanders Side Mission 18 What Hit The Fan – Shep Sanders Side Mission 19 Scavenger: Combat Rifle – Fyrestone Bounty Board Plot Mission 20 Sledge: Battle For The Badlands – Shep Sanders Side Mission 20 Insult To Injury – Fyrestone Bounty Board Side Mission 21 Find Bruce McClone – Fyrestone Bounty Board Side Mission 22 Product Recall – Fyrestone Bounty Board Side Mission 23 Schemin’ That Sabotage – Fyrestone Bounty Board Chapter 2: Missions in the Dahl Headland Area Plot Mission 21 Leaving Fyrestone – Dr. Zed Side Mission 24 Big Game Hunter – Ernest Whitting Plot Mission 22 Getting Lucky – Ernest Whitting Plot Mission 23 Powering The Fast Travel Network – Lucky Saford Side Mission 25 Fuel Feud – Lucky’s Bounty Board Side Mission 26 Well There’s Your Problem – Lucky’s Bounty Board Side Mission 27 Death Race Pandora – Lucky’s Bounty Board Side Mission 28 Scavenger: Revolver – Lucky’s Bounty Board Side Mission 29 Ghosts of The Vault – Lucky’s Bounty Board Plot Mission 24 Road Warriors: Hot Shots – Lucky Zaford Plot Mission 25 Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse – Lucky Zaford Chapter 3: Missions in the New Haven Area Side Mission 30 Claptrap Rescue: New Haven – Claptrap Side Mission 31 Claptrap Rescue: Tetanus Warren – Claptrap Side Mission 32 Corrosive Crystal Harvest – New Haven Bounty Board Side Mission 33 King Tossing – New Haven Bounty Board Side Mission 34 Is T.K. O.K.? – Scooter Side Mission 35 Like A Moth To Flame – New Haven Bounty Board Plot Mission 26 Power To The People – Helena Pierce Side Mission 36 Up to Are Ears – Scooter Side Mission 37 Scooter’s Used Car Parts – Scooter Side Mission 38 Hidden Journal: Ruest Commons West – New Haven Bounty Board Side Mission 39 Scavenger: Submachine Gun – New Haven Bounty Board Side Mission 40 Firepower: All Sales are Final – Marcus Kincaid Side Mission 41 Firepower: Market Correction – Marcus Kincaid Side Mission 42 Firepower: Plight of the Middle Man – Marcus Kincaid Side Mission 43 Jack’s Other Eye – Helena Pierce Plot Mission 27 Seej Iyt Tabbus – Helena Pierce Plot Mission 28 Meet ” Crazy” Earl – Patricia Tannis Side Mission 44 Claptrap Rescue: Scrapyard – Claptrap Plot Mission 29 Get Off My Lawn – Crazy Earl Plot Mission 30 Today’s Lesson: High Explosives – Crazy Earl Plot Mission 31 Hair of the Dog – Crazy Earl Side Mission 45 Claptrap Rescue: Krom’s Canyon – Claptrap Side Mission 46 Earl Needs Good Badly – Crazy Earl Side Mission 47 Missing Persons New Haven Bounty Board Side Mission 48 Two Wrongs Make Right – New Haven Bounty Board Side Mission 49 Middle of Nowhere No More: Investigage Helena Pierce Side Mission 50 Middle of Nowhere No More: Fuses? Really? – Hudson Johns Side Mission 51 Middle of Nowhere No More: Small Favor – Hudson Johns Side Mission 52 Middle of Nowhere No More: Scoot On Back – Hudson Johns Side Mission 53 Scavenger: Shotgun – Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board Side Mission 54 Altar Ego: Burning Heresy – Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board Side Mission 55 Circle Of Slaughter: Meat and Greet – Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board Side Mission 56 Circle Of Slaughter: Round 1 – Chuck Durden Side Mission 57 Circle Of Slaughter: Round 2 – Chuck Durden Side Mission 58 Circle Of Slaughter: Final Round – Chuck Durden Side Mission 59 Hidden Journal: Rust Commons East – Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board Plot Mission 32 The Next Piece – Crazy Earl Side Mission 60 Altar Ego: The New Religion – Middle Of Nowhere Bounty Board Side Mission 61 Altar Ego: Godless Monsters – Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board Side Mission 62 A Bug Problem – Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board Side Mission 63 Relight The Beacons – Helena Pierce Side Mission 64 Green Thumb – Stance Von Kofsky Side Mission 65 Smoke Signals: Investigate Old Haven – Helena Pierce Side Mission 66 Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down – Helena Pierce Side Mission 67 Claptrap Rescue: Old Haven – Claptrap Side Mission 68 Bandit Treasure: Three Corpses, Three Keys – Dead Bandit Side Mission 69 Bandit Treasure: X Marks The Spot – Dead Bandit Plot Mission 33 Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous – Patricia Tannis Plot Mission 34 Jaynistown: A Brother’s Love – Taylor Kobb Side Mission 70 Dumpster Diving for Great Justice – Erik Franks Plot Mission 35 Jaynistown: Spread the Word – Taylor Kobb Plot Mission 36 Jaynistown: Getting What’s Coming to You – Erik Franks Side Mission 71 I’ve Got A Sinking Feeling – Scooter Side Mission 72 Wanted: Fresh Fish – New Haven Bounty Board Plot Mission 37 Jaynistown: Unintended Consequences – Erik Franks Plot Mission 38 Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess – Helena Pierce Side Mission 73 Bait And Switch – Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board Side Mission 74 Claptrap Rescue: Trash Coast – Claptrap Side Mission 75 Earl’s Best Friend – Crazy Earl Side Mission 76 House Hunting – Middle Of Nowhere Bounty Board Plot Mission 39 Another Piece Of The Puzzle – Guardian Angel Plot Mission 40 Not Without My Claptrap – Patricia Tannis Chapter 4: Missions in the Salt Flats Area Side Mission 77 Claptrap Rescue: The Salt Flats – Claptrap Side Mission 78 Scavenger: Machine Gun – Middle of Nowhere Bounty Board Plot Mission 41 The Final Piece – Patricia Tannis Side Mission 79 Claptrap Rescue: Crimson Fastness – Claptrap Plot Mission 42 Get Some Answers – Patricia Tannis Plot Mission 43 Find the ECHO Command Console – Patricia Tannis Plot Mission 44 Reactivate the ECHO Comm System – Patricia Tannis Plot Mission 45 Find Steele – Patricia Tannis Plot Mission 46 Destroy the Destoryer – Guardian Angel Plot Mission 47 Bring The Vault Key to Tannis – Patricia Tannis